Rainbow Ranger
Jamie Lianne Cranston (better known as the Rainbow Ranger) is a fan-made superheroine created by Sabrina1985. She was inspired by and created for the universe of Vale People 1st's movie series: The Rights Fighters. About her Jamie was born on August 12th, 1986 in South Dakota. She is a young woman with shoulder-length blonde hair, green eyes, and wears a light blue sweatshirt, dark blue pants, and purple sneakers in her unmorphed form. She has always loved rainbows ever since she was a child, and had wished to walk on Rainbow Road. One night, she made a wish on a star, and her dream of walking on Rainbow Road came true. She walked across it, and entered a magical world where a team of superheroes called the Rights Fighters lived. She accidentally ran into a young man with a rainbow-colored afro, who wore an indigo colored outfit and a pair of glasses. She quickly apologized to him because she wasn't watching where she was going, he told her she didn't need to apologize and everything would be alright. The young man told her his name was Dr. DJ, and was a member of the Rights Fighters. Jamie also told him her name, how she ended up in his world, and she had never heard of the Rights Fighters. Dr. DJ explained to her about the Rights Fighters team and what they do, Jamie was impressed by this. And so, Dr. DJ invited Jamie to come and meet the rest of the Rights Fighters at the command center. She met the other Rights Fighters, and told them the story of how she ended up in their world, and Dr. DJ asked the Yellow Fire if Jamie could become a Rights Fighter. Yellow Fire agreed that would be a good idea, and so Jamie was granted magical rainbow powers and became the Rainbow Ranger. When Jamie transforms into the Rainbow Ranger, her hair is styled in pigtails, and she wears a baby blue outfit with a rainbow on it, dark blue cape, and dark blue boots. Powers and abilities The Rainbow Ranger's powers and abilities include: Flight - The ability to stay in midair without falling to the ground. Super speed - The jump-start technique that allows her to fly. Rainbow blast - A unique technique, where she shoots rainbow-colored beams from her hands, which can weaken an enemy by confusing them, it also causes the enemy to be knocked out. Teleportation - The ability to disappear from one place, and appear in another in matter of seconds. This technique was given to her as a gift by Dr. DJ. Catchphrases Here are the Rainbow Ranger's most famous quotes: "Dr. DJ, you are the world's greatest superhero!" *while admiring Dr. DJ* "Life is one big party, and that means the music is calling. Let's dance!" *starts dancing* "Unleash the power of the rainbow!" *uses Rainbow blast on an enemy* Family Thomas (grandfather on father's side) Louise (grandmother on father's side) Robert (grandfather on mother's side) Lucille (grandmother on mother's side) Jason (father) Rosie (mother) Sheldon (brother) Kimberly (sister) Kami (sister) Jared (uncle on father's side) Maureen (aunt on mother's side) Caleb (cousin on father's side) Friends Sarah Nerdluck, Jamie Nerdluck, Sabrina Nerdluck, Adam Nerdluck, Ethan Nerdluck, Sunshine Nerdluck, Mango Nerdluck, Cherish Nerdluck, Razz Nerdluck, Meekinya Nerdluck, Lime Nerdluck, Lalaine Nerdluck, Bluu Nerdluck, Libby Nerdluck, Raisin Nerdluck, Lydia Nerdluck, Chester Nerdluck, Blades Nerdluck, Leaf Nerdluck, Spark Nerdluck, Vino Nerdluck, Vina Nerdluck, Ren Nerdluck, Remmy Nerdluck, Ivan Nerdluck, Dazy Nerdluck, Finoki Nerdluck, Sprinkles Nerdluck, Sparkles Nerdluck, Puff Nerdluck, Poof Nerdluck, Nutty Nerdluck, Candy Nerdluck, Luca Nerdluck, Jax Nerdluck, Taiama Panther, Sabrina the monkey, Aaliyah Bianka Denlisen, Delia Brenda Knightley, Lauralei Emily Chameleon, Priscilla Cheyanne Bacon, Liziya Iguana, Mrs. Swackhammer, Joshua Swackhammer, Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, Chita Cheetah, Maya Ringtail, Fox McCloud, Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad, Falco Lombardi, Krystal, Katt Monroe, Bill Grey, Wolf O'Donnell, Leon Powalski, Panther Caroso, Rita LaShette, Fara Phoenix, Andrew Oikonny, Dash Bowman, Dib Membrane, Gaz Membrane, "Almighty Tallest" Purple Irken, "Almighty Tallest" Red Irken, Zim Irken, Tak Irken, Connor Irken, Aqua Cora Irken, Krystle Irken, Zile Irken, Hinoki Irken, Hinokia Irken, Stanley Irken, Sabrina Irken, Adam Irken, Jai Irken, Doob Irken, G.E.N.A. the SIR unit, Rim the SIR unit, Kaput, Zosky, Katrina the taputian, Karena the taputian, Zeena the poskyian, Zelda the poskyian, Sly Cooper, Carmelita Fox, Bentley the box turtle, Murray the hippopotamus, Jing King, Mahri Loraine Yak, Kirianna Lion, Frida Lion, Otch Lion, Ishmael Chimp, Bradley Badger, Justina Monkey, Ren Höek, Stimpson J. Cat, Sniz Bronkowski, Squeaky Fondue, Snuppa Dutures, Bianca Idontknowwhatherlastnameis, Crash Bandicoot, Crunch Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot, Tawna Bandicoot, Tiny Tiger, Nitrus Brio, Nitro Gin, Joe Komodo, Moe Komodo, Pumbaa the warthog, Bampuu the warthog, Rosebud the warthog, Shala the warthog, Timon the meerkat, Fred the meerkat, Monti the meerkat, Tatiana the meerkat, Mr. Happy, Mr. Funny, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Chatterbox, Mr. Topsy-Turvy, Mr. Small, Mr. Mischief, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Bump, Mr. Unbirthday, Mr. Colorful, Mr. Stupid, Mr. Muddle, Mr. Jigsaw, Mr. Cocky, Mr. Tackle, Smallick, Nosekiki, Noisearoo, Mr. Helpful, Mr. Normal, Mr. Brainiac, Mr. Dynamite, Mr. Atomic, Mr. Drawer, Mr. Takashi, Mr. Artistic, Mr. Dudeman, Little Miss Contrary, Little Miss Whoops, Little Miss Calamity, Little Miss Stubborn, Little Miss Scatterbrain, Little Miss Naughty, Little Miss Tiny, Little Miss Contrary, Little Miss Helpful, Little Miss Chatterbox, Little Miss Loud, Little Miss Curious, Little Miss Small, Little Miss Sexy, Little Miss Fangirl, Little Miss Fortune, Little Miss Independent, Little Miss Hug, Nosekina, Noisettia, Pipsquirtia, Goldie, Maci, Jordan, Little Miss Queen, Little Miss Amazing, Little Miss Amber, Little Miss Sarah, Little Miss Caitlyn, Little Miss Intelligent, Little Miss Friendly, Little Miss Independent, Little Miss Hug, Little Miss Unpredictable, Little Miss Nostalgic, Little Miss Angelic, Splinter Hamato, Leonardo Turtle, Donatello Turtle, Raphael Turtle, Michaelangelo Turtle, Adam the wolverine turtle, Arnold Casey Jones, Krang, Bebop, Rocksteady, Venus De Milo, Ramona Lisa Jones, Micansana Dini, Rosita Friez, Marai Tjeersma, April Harriet O'Neil, Irma Langinstein, Shellbrina, Amy Mizuno, Hotaru Tomoe, Raye Hino, Minako Aino, Mary-Sue Crispin, Crystal-Bubbles Crispin, Carly Beth Mason, the fairy godmother, Yellow Fire, Supergirl, Catgirl, Princess Diversity, Purple Rain, Batman, Super Ryan, Mini-Me, Blue Lantern, Fuchsia Heart, Paula Janine Bentley/Green Beauty, Mighty Lightning, 3rd Wheel, Monkey Queen, Rockland Ketron, Jamison Reynolds, Rita Peaches, Black Orchid, Ryu, Guy, Zangief, Edmond Honda, Guile, Charlie Nash, Dee Jay, Dhalsim, Necro, Chun-Li Xiang, Cammy White, Poison, Adam Legend, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Cyrax, Kurtis Stryker, Hanzo Hasashi, Bi-Han, Kuai Liang, Johnny Cage, Taven, Jackson "Jax" Briggs, Sauria, Ashrah, Sonya Blade, Kitana, Jade, Sindel, Armarod, Armageddon, Invisible Angel, Blossom Powerpuff, Bubbles Powerpuff, Buttercup Powerpuff, Bunny Powerpuff, Butterfly Powerpuff, Baoppu Powerpuff, Sabrina Powerpuff, Brainiac Powerpuff, Burrito Powerpuff, Bromigo Powerpuff, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkamena Diane Pie, Sabrina the miniature pony, Adam Mercury/Legendary Brainiac, Brush Strokes, Atomic Hazard, Techno Genius, Terence, Red, Bomb, Hal, Chuck, Matilda, Stella, Caitlyn Bird, Adam the fire bird, Sabrina Bird, Kii the plasma bird, Rod the thunder bird, Sonic the hedgehog, Sonia the hedgehog, Manic the hedgehog, Amy Rose the hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the echidna, Shade the echidna, Tikal the echidna, Jason Lee Scott, Billy Cranston, Zack Taylor, Tommy Oliver, Trini Kwan, Kimberly Hart, Adam the yellow power ranger, Sabrina the pink power ranger, Zordon, Alpha 5, Farkus Bulkimier, Eugene Skullovich, Rita Bandora Repulsa, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach Elizabeth Patricia Toadstool, Princess Daisy Petals, Link, Princess Zelda Harkinian, Adam the J.U.M.P. agent, Sabrina the J.U.M.P. agent, Jennifer Fields, Vic, Crow, Prospedite, Elsa the snow queen, Homestar Runner, Old-timey Marzipan, Homsar, Marpan, the cheat, Foxface, Sans the skeleton, Katelynn Fisher, Papyrus the skeleton, Hazel Griggs, Toriel Dremurr, Undyne the undina fish, Blueberry Sans, Carrot Papyrus, Magi the skeleton, Emma Bunton/Baby Spice, Geri Halliwell/Ginger Spice, Melanie Brown/Scary Spice, Victoria Beckham/Posh Spice, Melanie Chisholm/Sporty Spice, Chester Bennington, ‎Mike Shinoda, Freddie Mercury, Goop the gaboonie, Yanpookie the gaboonie, Art the raccoon, Gum the squirrel, King Rainbow, Queen Heart, Prince Starlow, Princess Starina, Peach, Cherry, Apple, Strawberry, Passion Fruit, Lemon, Lime, Pear, Aquesio, Pineapple, Patch the badger, Boomer the fox, Cinnamon, Piano, Drum, Trumpet, Saxophone, Trombone, Harp, Violin, Electric Guitar, Symphonia the grand fairy, Sir Adam of the flames of courage, Dame Sabrina of the hearts of kindness, Metallina, Superbot, Valentina, Mrs. Riceinton, Madorah, Katheryn the caterpillar, Gérard the grasshopper, Adam the Bendigedig Kingdom knight, Sabrina the Bendigedig Kingdom knight, Prince Ulrich, Prince Xander, Adam Hughes, Sabrina Roberts-Trujillo, and Alan/Green Ice (sometimes) Enemies Night Terror, Mr. Swackhammer, Jerica Swackhammer, Andross Oikonny, Pigma Dengar, Redondo Nerdluck, Roxanne Nerdluck, Venessa Irken, Raleigh the frog, Muggshot the bulldog, Mz. Ruby, Dr. M, Arpeggio the parrot, Neyla the Bengal tiger, Miss Decibel, General Tsao, Penelope the mouse, Vonnie the bunny, Dark Ren, Dark Stimpy, Pimon the meerkat, Tumbaa the warthog, Mr. Rude, Mr. Uppity, Mr. Hypocrite, Anti-Brainiac, Dark Normal, Revenge Bump, Little Miss Demonic, Little Miss Selfish, Little Miss Proper, Little Miss Ruthless, Madame Mal-eleve, Mr. Disaster, Mr. Evil, Mr. Shadow, Lord Zedd, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser Koopa, Donkey Kong, Tatanga, Ganondorf Dragmire, Oroku Saki/The Shredder, Yukio Sekora, Captain Filch, Manon, Amasa, Demoness, Burne Thompson, Vernon Fenwick, Queen Beryl, the unfair and selfish school teacher, the youth club bullies, the Twitter cyberbully, the MSN cyberbully, the Facebook cyberbully, Charley Harrington/Hardened Heartless, Agatha Carver/Dark Magic, Dr. Lovekill, MJ, The Joker, Dr. Wiz, Diesel Morby, M. Bison, Balrog, Sagat, Birdie, Gill, Urien, Twelve, Sektor, Sheeva, Tanya, Mileena, Skarlet, Reptile, Kano, Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, Shao Kahn, Shinnok, Daegon, Nega Sauria, HIM, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Mojo Jojo, Princess Morbucks, Discord, King Pig, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, Jessica the D.U.M.P. agent, Alexis, Mind Game, Dr. Nefarion, Sasha Winchester/Dark Heart, Diesel Morby, Condor, Delio, The Mask, Justin Bieber, Nega Sans, Nega Papyrus, Tom Guycott, Count Moneybone, Mr. Grimm, Simon Whittlebone, Metallix, Bogweed, Banana, Durian, Nut, Bolt, Washer, Cogrush, Cavalwar, Lauriette the ladybug, Leena the ladybug, and Lola the ladybug The gallery of pictures Dr. DJ and Rainbow Ranger.png|Dr. DJ and Rainbow Ranger drawn by Brainiac Adam Dr. DJ and Rainbow Ranger 2.png|Dr. DJ and Rainbow Ranger in a romantic pose Trivia Rainbow Ranger is the second fan-made character for the Rights Fighters fandom, but she has no real-life counterpart, because her secret idtentity is a fictional character. Her #1 favorite superhero is Dr. DJ, and he eventually became her boyfriend, after it was discovered that they had a lot in common: A love of rainbow-colored objects and bright lights They met at the same nightclub where Yellow Fire stopped the two rude bouncers Rainbow Ranger is the next door neighbor of the young man that wanted a job instead of going to college, and Dr. DJ came to his rescue Rainbow Ranger and Fuchsia Heart are the only two members of the Rights Fighters not to be superheroes from birth, since they are ordinary humans from a completely different galaxy, who later gained magical powers when they entered the world where the Rights Fighters live. Category:Fanon characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters with clothes Category:Human characters Category:Superheroes Category:The Rights Fighters Category:Protagonists